


Demon Puberty Sucks

by LeaderKrios



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderKrios/pseuds/LeaderKrios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which out of all the weird demon shit going on with Dipper Buttwings top the cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Puberty Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this ask: Story prompt: The first appearance of the butt-wings and how Dipper and Mabel react. I request that someone jokes about Dipper flying by the seat of his pants.

Dipper had been experiencing minor..changes since becoming a being of pure energy with no weaknesses. First it was his eyes, once a soft medium brown and a glowing molten gold with no pupils backed by a void-black. Then there was the weird demon-voice crack thing (Mabel liked to joke that Dipper was going through “Demon Puberty”). 

His fashion sense came next. He abandoned his t-shirt, vest, cargo shorts and sneakers for a sleek tailcoat, slacks, dorky bowtie, shiny shoes and a small top hat that floated a few inches above his head. It freaked him out that he began to dress like Bill and, sometimes, act like him (how many times Dipper had called his sister “Shooting Star”, or laughed at the various times he had hurt himself while corporeal, he couldn’t count on his hands or toes anymore).

But he wasn’t really ready for one of the biggest ‘demon puberty’ surprises he would possibly ever see.

“What are those, bro-bro?”

Dipper peeked over his book at his twin to see her eyeing the general area of his lower back. He reached a hand to feel behind him.

“What are you tal-OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?” His book went clattering to the floor, his voice distorted a bit in shock. His hand connected with something leathery and warm connected to his lower back. 

Mabel reached forward to poke one and it twitched in response. “They look like wings or something…” She giggled a bit. “Buttwings.”

Dipper jerked away from his sister, his face both scared and embarrassed. “Dude, don’t touch them!” Running over to a mirror he eyed the odd appendages on his back, moving one at a time. 

“Ooo Dipper! Try to fly with them!” Mabel bounced on her toes in excitement. Like the great sister she was she was more amused by Dipper’s plight than worried.

Dipper gave them both a flutter, lifting himself off the ground a bit. He then gave a strong flap and Dipper was propelled through the air, butt first. Mabel laughed as Dipper attempted to right himself in the air, only making it worse. She would further fluster the demon by calling him “Aldork the Butt-Demon” and “Dipper the Butt-erfly.” She then took pictures with her phone, not caring if she’d be the only one who could see them.

When Dipper finally managed to keep himself up-right in the air he was fuming. Face red and eyes glowing a particularly bright yellow, he poofed off in an angry cloud of black smoke. Mabel was still laughing when he disappeared and muttering “Buttwings” under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs to stop ruining my life.


End file.
